User blog:Browseitall/04/Jul/2017 - Transcended Leah and Chronos
This patch brings us: *Transcended Leah and Chronos *Enhance failure rate buffs *Changes to Enhance Pet *New Player Guild * New Retention Effect Original patch notes can be found here. Transcended Leah :"When the play reaches you..." The cute girl has become a beautiful queen. Growing up as a performer, she gives her courage and soft tone of cash(?), never to give up. To the enemy, they shake their soul with a gorgeous yet explosive melody. Sit down. The performer who will stir your heart, will start now. #'Celestial Overture ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1557% damage to one enemy and increases its Ranged damage received by 36% for 8.4 seconds. 12.3 sec #'Celestial Prelude ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1121% damage every second to one enemy for 9 seconds and increases its damage received by 29% for 6.5 seconds. Inflicts 632% damage to nearby enemies. For every time Leah uses this skill to attack enemies, its damage increases by 500%. 27.9 sec #'Celestial Grave Song' (Active 3) Increases the damage of the entire friendly party by 29% for 9 seconds. The effect increases by 3% every second during its cast. (Read Notes) 29.5 sec #''Celestial Echo'' (Passive 1) Increases the damage received of the entire enemy party by 19%. #''Celestial Blessing'' (Passive 2) Increases INT by 204% and increases Single Target Damage by 22% for Leah only. #''Celestial Song'' (MAX) Increases the Single Target Damage of entire allied party by 24%. #''Celestial Harmony'' (Ultimate) When using "Celestial Prelude" increases damage by 17% for self. Stacks up to 5 times. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases INT for self during normal attack. Notes: Celestial Celestial Celestial... Celestial Grave Song is a channel ability. This means that the theoretically its magical increase is at 56% once the 9th second is reached. But this does not take into account that the magical increase could suffer from diminishing returns. Titan Leah No Video Released Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Increases INT for self during normal attack. Celestial Overture (Active 1) Inflicts 420% damage to one enemy and increases its Ranged damage received by 6% for 6.3 seconds. 12.5 sec Celestial Prelude (Active 2) Inflicts 380% damage to one enemy and increases its damage received by 9% for 6.6 seconds. For every time Leah uses this skill to attack enemies, its damage increases by 190%. 15.9 sec Celestial Grave Song (Active 3) Increases the damage of the entire friendly party by 10% for 9 seconds. 23.5 sec Celestial Echo (Passive 1) Increases the damage received of the entire enemy party by 6%. Celestial Blessing (Passive 2) Increases INT by 30% for self. Notes: She is created with the usual Deify System, meaning any Mage SSS unit suffices for the deification. Transcended Chronos :"I keep the fate of the world." The Cronos, which is against the Holocaust to prevent the disasters coming to this world, symbolizes a firm and indomitable will. In the catastrophe of meteorites, he was the hero who defended the Titans with his two shields. Today, Cronos is at the forefront of fierce battlefields. His rear view brings ot the courage of his colleagues and the villain that threatens his ally will never pass his back. #'The Power of Ajax ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 815% damage to entire enemy party and removes all their buffs. Enemies hit are stunned for 8.2 seconds. Targets that die during the stun will not be able to revive or activate their Death Passives. 14.2 sec #'Roar of the Commander' (Active 2) Increases the damage of entire allied party by 41% for 14 seconds and ATK Speed by 28%. Additionally, silences one enemy for 14 seconds. 17.3 sec #'Barrier of God' (Active 3) Chronos moves forward with Ajax and becomes "The Barrier of God" for 6.7 seconds during which he receives all attacks from the entire enemy party. During the skill he reflects 40% of damage received to the enemy (Read Notes). At the end of its duration, restores 80% of Chronos Maximum HP. The skill is activated if there is one or more enemies present. Immune to dispel and can only be released upon the duration's end or when tagged out. 19.2 sec #''Justice'' (Passive 1) Decreases the entire enemy party's Defense Penetration by 33% and damage by 27%. #''Unstoppable Force'' (Passive 2) Increases STA of entire allied party by 80% and decreases its damage recieved by 22%. Additionally, reflects 10% of damage received back to the enemy. (Read Notes) #''Overwhelming Presence'' (MAX) Increases the ATK of the Varman family by 37%. Decreases the enemy's AOE damage by 34%. Additionally, when using "The Power of Ajax", increases the damage received by entire enemy party by 37%. #''Barrier Ajax'' (Ultimate) If damage on Chronos surpasses 10% of his Maximum HP he only receives 10% of that damage. Additionally, increases Melee damage by 30% and ATK by 68% for entire allied party during "Barrier of God". #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Attacks a target and has a chance to increase the Cooldown of one its active skills. Notes: Skill sequence seems to be a consistent 3-1-2. During Barrier of God, the enemy probably only get the damage reflected that he inflicted himself. The reflect damage part from his passive only benefits Chronos himself. New Player Guild :Low importance since this only affects new players New Retention Effect :Main article Retention Effects Misc *Enhance buff upon failure **Using C for SS or B for SSS allies during Enhancing wields new failure boni The failure rates for other grades (e.g. C for SSS) remain unchanged. These changes naturally also apply for enhancemenets done through Pets *Thunder Fury Pet Changes **Ticking the "S 등급 소모" box in Thunder Fury's settings will allow the consumption of S allies. Category:Blog posts